<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can hear the jaws theme in the back of my mind by Lightning_Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843232">i can hear the jaws theme in the back of my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous'>Lightning_Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing exercises [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(twin size mattress - the front bottoms)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing exercises [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can hear the jaws theme in the back of my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Find some proof that she's betrayed you."</p><p>  Hubris raised an eyebrow. "Who's <em>she</em>, father?"</p><p>  His dad rolled a cigarette between his fingertips. The smile that was usually affectionate was bitter now, his hand almost touching Hubris' shoulder. But it hesitated. Dwayne's body seemed stiff, frozen in time. Hubris carefully raised a hand to intertwine with his dad's, and the smile softened.</p><p>  "Aureola Probe. The pizza boy's wife..." He blew out smoke. "...Make her pay." And he stepped away without another word, leaving Hubris with his thoughts. He had many, many thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>  I am going to take down both of them.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>